


Time for You and Time for Me

by DoreyG



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Adorable Arching Buddies, Community: comment_fic, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whoa," she says, blowing hair out of her face, "You learned new skills while I was away, Hawkeye?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for You and Time for Me

"Whoa," she says, blowing hair out of her face, "You learned new skills while I was away, Hawkeye?"

Clint smiles at her from between her legs, edges back on the bedspread with mouth still wet, "you only went out to the shops, Hawkeye. Hardly enough time to do anything."

_Adorable_ boy, with his messed up hair and puppy dog eyes. She smirks, drops a kiss to his forehead and swings her legs off the bed, "enough time to put the TV on the fritz again..."

"You can't have _everything_."

"Hm," she says, and smiles fondly, "it's alright. I have enough."


End file.
